


you’re the volcano (i’m the raptor)

by SnappleSnapSnake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Knows, Banter, Between Episodes, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I don't know how to explain what this fic is, This Got Cheesy, lots and lots of line breaks, so look in the notes for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappleSnapSnake/pseuds/SnappleSnapSnake
Summary: “But what if everyone thinks that she’s meant for this, but she’s really not? Because, you know, it’s like crazy magic jewelry- and maybe she’s wondering why such a clumsy idiot would even bother to try and save the world.”And suddenly, everything clicked.She grabbed her new friend by the shoulders, effectively cutting off her rambling. “Oh my god, you’re Ladybug.”Marinette’s voice went high, and she squealed out, “What? No! Not that! I am! Not that! Definitely, totally not that!”Alya just grinned, eyes sparkling and awed.(yeah, they were definitely going to be best friends for life)
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	you’re the volcano (i’m the raptor)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this story in basically a collection of conversations between Marinette and Alya- set in an au. Everything is between episodes or right before or after a battle, so this is literally just conversations. Not an exaggeration, I swear.
> 
> (also, this is completely gen, but if you want to assume that Alya totally has a crush on Marinette throughout this fic, no one will stop you)

It had started with a simple conversation- well, actually, maybe not a _simple_ conversation, new superheroes and giant rock monsters were not exactly simple, but, still, Alya hadn’t really expected for her fangirling to lead to Marinette- her new (possibly best?) friend- getting so upset.

They were just walking into the school, the gates that stood at the entrance right ahead, when she had started blubbering. She had seemed upset- probably upset about the dangerous rock-monster-creature-thing going around. “But what if everyone thinks that she’s meant for this, but she’s really not? Because, you know, it’s like crazy magic jewelry- and maybe she’s wondering why such a clumsy idiot would even bother to try and save the world.”

And suddenly, everything clicked.

Without thinking, she grabbed her new friend by the shoulders, effectively cutting off her rambling. “Oh my god, you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette’s voice went high, and she squealed out, “What? No! Not that! I am! Not that! Definitely, totally not that!”

Alya had just grinned, a little bit too awed. “This is so cool! Wait… we should talk about this somewhere more private.” And so she dragged Marinette away, through the gates and over to the school’s perimeter. For some reason, everyone was gathered in the middle of the courtyard. But, oh well, _this_ was way more important.

“So, you’re ladybug.” Her smile was definitely growing wider.

Marinette sighed, shoulders slumping, “Yeah, I’m… I’m Ladybug.”

“Can I-can I have your autograph before that becomes a thing. Oh- and, uh, do you have to kill me or something, since I know your secret identity. I don’t really know you backstory so-”

Marinette interrupted her, putting her hand up as a gesture to stop rambling. It was easy to notice that she was trembling. “Alya… I can’t- I’m not cut out for this, okay? I know that you’re excited and everything, but I’m just,” She paused, exhaling shakily, “I’m not good enough. So here.” And she dug her hand deep into her purse and grabbed the mystical box that had somehow- for some reason- chosen her.

Alya’s eyes widened at the implications, “Marinette.” Her face was a mix of want and yearning, but somehow it had been hardened by resolute acceptance, “You’re a great hero. You saved a lot of people yesterday- me included.”

“And what? I doomed even more people because of my stupid mistake. I’m just not cut out for this.”

“As much as I’d love to be a superhero, I really do think that you’re the right option here. I mean, this weird magic jewelry- is it like a family heirloom or something?”

“No, I literally found this yesterday.”

“See! You’re a natural at this superhero thing! I could tell that you were amateur, but not found-this-random-magic-jewelry yesterday kind of amateur. Is there, like, an instruction manual for that or…”

“There’s kind of a floating, magic mini god that pops out when you take out the earrings.”

“Yeah, uh, let’s have that be explained later. The point is- you’re a natural at this whole superhero thing. You can save Paris- _think about it_!”

“I am! And that’s what’s so terrifying.” Marinette shook her head, shoulders hunched and solemn, “All these people are depending on me…”

“And you can totally deliver.”

“But, Alya, what if you’re what the world needs?”

“ _What if it’s you that the world needs?_ ”

Marinette sniffed, looking down like she was trying to hide watering eyes, before looking straight at Alya, determination shaky but there. She sighed, “Fine. I’ll give it another shot. But you need to promise to not chase after every weird monster you see.”

“Absolutely not. I’m still totally making that blog, by the way.”

“I’m flattered.” Marinette said dryly.

“You better be!”

(it was the start of a wonderful friendship)

* * *

“And that backflip you did was _so cool_! Can you even do that out of the suit? Seriously, it’s hard to believe that you lack basic coordination when you pull so many epic stunts. And that’s not to mention that ridiculously genius plan you came up with-!”

Marinette’s hand covered Alya’s mouth, her face completely red, “Please stop.”

Alya pushed her friend’s hand down, revealing her grin- wide and teasing, “Remember when you said you weren’t cut out to be a hero?” She shook her phone, currently showing the Ladyblog in all its 800,000 follower glory, for good measure.

Marinette just shoved her face into her hands, words muffled as she groaned, “Ugh, I hate _yooouuu_ …”

Tikki giggled, simply watching.

* * *

“Hey, Marinette?” Alya nudged her friend’s shoulder as said friend failed at cooling her uncontrollably blushing face.

“What do you want?” She moaned, agonized by her public embarrassment.

“You totally have a crush on Adrien.”

Marinette whined into her desk, “Don’t. Please.”

“Seems like Chat has some competition.” Alya whispered into her ear, words twisted with pure teasing.

Marinette turned her head to give Alya a _look_ , her voice low and sharp as she whispered back,“He doesn’t have a crush on me!”

“Yeah, yeah- if you say so…”

“ _I do say so._ ”

“Sooo, what about pretty-model boy, hmmm? A story, me-thinks?” She winked for good measure.

“Hmph… Only if you don’t tell anyone.”

“Hey! I’m, like, your secret-keeper- I know how to keep my mouth shut.”

And, well, Marinette couldn’t deny _that_.

* * *

“Aahh! I can’t believe it! Chat Noir is totally hard-core crushing on you, Marinette!”

“Huh? What? Nonononono! That’s not, like, serious flirting. It’s just to lighten the mood.” 

Alya turned her head, a hard task from her place laying on Marinette’s chaise, to look over at Marinette, who was pointedly staring at her computer. “Oh come on, his flirting may be friendly, but there’s passion behind it.”

“No there isn’t- it’s just banter!”

“There’s a fine line between obliviousness and denial, and you’ve definitely crossed it, girl.”

Marinette’s shoulders seemed to slump slightly, but in just a second, she was back to normal. She said, voice low and exhausted, “He can’t love me, Alya. That would be a little too unlucky, don’t you think?”

And then the conversation was over, air not exactly tense, but disheartened. Alya frowned at her phone- Ladyblog on the screen.

“Don’t worry.” Tikki whispered in her ear, “Soon enough, she won’t be able to stay oblivious to the truth any longer.”

She didn’t know how to feel about that- not exactly.

(something in her gut said that ladybug and chat noir were meant to be together forever- they clicked, they fit, it was just so _right_. the rest of alya- the thinking, knowing, loving alya- told her to let marinette choose her own happiness

it was obvious what she chose)

* * *

“Alya?”

“Mphm?” Was the only thing she could respond with, having already climbed face first onto Marinette’s loft, face down in her friend’s sheets.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I mean, you got akumatized and-”

“I can’t believe my akuma was about the injustice of the school system,” Alya groaned into one of Marinette’s pillows, “that is _so_ embarrassing! I get Akumatized and it’s about school…”

Marinette paused- still as a statue as she stared up at Alya’s crumpled body- before she let out an incredibly large sigh, grumbling, “I can’t believe I was worried about you.”

“You know I barely even remember it anyways, right? And besides, all I really did was kidnap Damocles and bring him to the mayor.”

An incredulous look was shot her way, “How do you know that…?”

“Well, I _may_ have spent all of last night looking through all the footage of the fight I could get my hands on...”

Marinette didn’t drop the look.

“Well, I needed _something_ to put on the Ladyblog- not that there was much footage anyways, I was a surprisingly low-key akuma- oh, and sorry for kicking you in the face, by the way.”

Marinette sighed, “That wasn’t your fault; blame Hawkmoth. And, honestly, chasing you around the city was much worse than getting kicked in the face, akumas have _endurance_. Really, I’m just kind of frustrated that I wasn’t there to comfort you when you were upset- maybe I could’ve prevented you from getting akumatized.”

“Eh, my getting akumatized actually helped a bit. Guess who’s not suspended anymore~?”

Marrinette shook her head in exasperation, climbing up her loft to join Alya, “I still don’t get why that even happened.”

Alya gave her a sheepish grin, “Okay, so I may have violated Chloé’s locker _just a bit_. I mean, it was open anyways, I just wanted a closer look of her Ladybug cosplay- because that’s really funny- but then she accused me of violating her soul? And then- bam! Two week suspension!”

“L-ladybug cosplay?” Marinette choked.

“Ladybug cosplay.”

She couldn’t stop blushing the entire day.

* * *

“Oh. My. God. He flirted with you as Marinette!” Alya choked down a laugh, trying to keep her voice low- very aware of the fact that she was in a classroom.

“He flirts with everyone. _Stupid cat…_ ”

“Nope. Just you and Ladybug. So, just you, really.”

“What? No, that’s not true. He…” Marinette trailed off, before finishing lamely, “Chat Noir flirts with everyone.”

Alya just ignored her, “Oh! Maybe this is a way to find out who Chat Noir is! Marinette, quick, who do you have a strong desire to flirt with?”

Marinette blushed, trying not to look at the back of a certain boy’s head.

“Ooohh, yeah… Well, that’s a dud. Unless…”

Marinette could practically see the mischief flickering in her friend’s eyes. “No, Alya- _please_! You know that it’s not-“

But she was gone, already heading towards Adrien’s desk. 

“So, Adrien… Do you happen to be Chat Noir?”

Adrien startled out of his conversation with Nino, blubbering, “W-what? Hehe… Huh?”

Alya leaned forward, “Are you Chat Noir?”

He looked to Nino, hoping that his best friend would defend him- but he had turned away, whistling (far too afraid of alya to interfere). “U-um well, c-clearly not. How c-could _I_ be Chat Noir?”

Her eyes narrowed, “That’s exactly what Chat Noir would say.”

That was a good point… “I, uh-“

Suddenly, Alya was tugged back _very_ forcefully by Marinette, who was looking incredibly flustered, “Haha, I am so sorry about her. Really. _Gottagonowbye-!_ ”

And they were gone, Marrinette scolding Alya as much as she could. It didn’t really seem to be doing anything.

Her friend just grinned, saying all too proudly, “You didn’t stutter.”

“ _What?_ ” Marinette squeaked.

And, really, it was quite the historical moment.

* * *

“You know, sometimes I just wake up in the middle of the night and think ‘my best friend is a superhero. Oh my god, my friend is a kickass superhero’ and then I can’t go back to sleep. So this,” Alya waved vaguely to her face, dark circles under her eyes prominent in the morning light as they walked to school, side by side, “is your fault.”

Marinette blushed, “ _Alya please stop-_ ”

She walked face first into a light pole.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she trudged, exhausted, into her room- instantly falling onto her chaise as soon as she was close enough. “Well, that was exhausting.”

Tikki giggled, zipping out of Marinette’s bag, “I guess you weren’t expecting Valentine’s day to be so busy.”

“I should’ve known. Valentine’s Day does seem like it would have a lot of heartbreak…” She trailed off before groaning, putting her face in her hands, “Speaking of- I can’t believe I forgot to sign my poem for Adrien! Ugh.”

“No need to get upset, Marinette, I’m sure next time you’ll get to confess!”

Marinette patted Tikki’s head, “Yeah, thanks, Tikki. I’ll just have to forget that today ever even happened! My stupid poem, the stupid akuma, and that stupid kiss with Cha-!”

Her mini-pep talk was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She recognized the tone as Alya’s. She should’ve expected that, really.

“Yeah, hel-”

_“I can’t believe you kissed Chat Noir!”_

She sighed, of course Alya wanted to talk about that…

“Yes, I did. To, you know, break him from the akuma’s influence.”

_“Yeah, I know, I know- you ‘don’t have romantic feelings for Chat Noir’. But still! You! Kissed! Chat! Noir!”_ Alya’s end of the phone call quickly turned into incoherent squealing.

“Yeah- I kissed a guy I don’t love in the middle of a battle out of necessity. It was just _great_.”

_“_ _Oh, come on. I get that you’re upset_ _about the_ _whole Adrien thing, but I don’t get why you’re so angry.”_

Marinette sighed, hopping off her chaise and starting to pace in the middle of her room, “It’s just… that was my first kiss. And, well, I guess you could say that it wasn’t exactly what I was expecting it to be.”

_“Pfft- I know that everyone wants you to think that first kisses are important, but they’re really not. Most of the time they don’t really mean anything, it’s just a story to tell people once in a while. And you have quite the interesting story now, don’t you?”_

“It’s not like I can tell anyone anyways… And besides, first kisses are least supposed to be romantic. This- this was not. At all.”

_“Woah, is Chat Noir really that bad a kisser?”_

“The thing is that he didn’t kiss back at all. I had no choice but to force it on him, while he tried to fight me to get away from him. The whole situation just made me feel uncomfortable. But, thankfully, Chat doesn’t remember the kiss at all.”

_“I guess that makes sense. Just remember to take care of yourself, girl! It’d be a bad thing if you got winded up over something that wasn’t your own fault.”_ The message was clear.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try…”

_“You better! And- oh yeah, just as a heads up, there’s a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing all over the internet. It’s trending on Twitter.”_

“Wait, what? Al-!“

_Beeeep._

And Alya had hung up on her.

Great.

Forlornly, Marinette glanced at Tikki, who had started napping on a pile of fabric that she’d left on her desk. She could go for a nap too…

It would be much better than stewing over her disastrous day.

* * *

“I can just ask you for an interview, can’t I?”

“No, you can’t. I’m not taking interviews.”

“But it’s me! I’m your best friend, aren’t I?” Marinette still looked doubtful, so Alya pulled her begging up a notch- using skills only learnt by having two younger siblings, “Pleeeaaassseeeee?”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh come on, Marinette. I helped you out with hiding your textbook from the prying eyes of the Ladybloggers the other day. _And_ I payed for our tickets to the Louvre the other day. You owe me, girl!”

Her friend simply huffed in response, “Fine, but I’m reviewing the questions beforehand and you have to cut whatever I ask.”

“Just don’t get rid of all the questions.”

“No promises.”

Alya just shoved her phone at Marinette, her notes app already open and filled to the brim with questions.

“When did you even _make this?_ ”

“Months ago- duh.”

“Why is ‘would you kiss Adrien Agreste’ on here?”

“...”

“ _Alya!_ ”

* * *

“You trapped me in a cage! With Nino! And against my will!”

Marinette winced, stumbling a bit as she crossed the street with Alya by her side, “I know, I shouldn’t have forced that on you. But, at least now you have a kind-of-thing with Nino now?”

Alya huffed, wrapping her arm around Marinette’s shoulder and pulling her close as they continued to walk, “Yeah, it worked out _this time_ , but please never do that to me again. Especially the cage part, that was kind of terrifying.”

“In my defence, you really were in danger.”

“Pfft, I’m always in danger.”

“That doesn’t make it okay, Alya! Because, and I quote, ‘it worked out this time, but please never do that to me again’, okay? Seeing you right on the path of a dangerous akuma is _really_ scary…”

Alya patted her head, “I get it, I get it. I’ll… I’ll try. But, you know how it is- job first, danger later, amiright? Weren’t you in a dino’s mouth today?”

Marinette pouted, brushing her friend's hand away from her head, “I’m a superhero, that’s different.”

“Hmm, maybe.”

She looked up at her, trying not to think of all the different ways Alya could’ve died that day. Mauled, ripped apart, lost in pieces. She tried not to shudder.

“Hey, um, do you think I could hang out at your house once we get there?” Her voice sounded small against her ears. Marinette hoped Alya wouldn’t notice.

“Well, yeah. Isn’t that why you’re walking me home?”

“Hehe, yeah- I guess.” Really, she just didn’t want Alya to go out alone.

“Then let’s hurry up and go! Maybe you can stay for dinner~”

And so they continued walking.

* * *

“Marinette…” Alya drawled, draping her arm over her friend’s shoulders, “Was that Jagged Stone?”

“Um,” Marinette fumbled for some words, pretty sure that her brain had short-circuited as soon as Jagged had spoken to her, “Yeah.”

Alya didn’t seem to mind her lack of coherence, just smirking, “Has your beautiful brain finally pulled it off- gotten a job offer from Jagged Stone? Unbelievable!”

She just sighed dreamily, “I can’t believe it either.”

Marinette could hear Alya choke, “Wait, what- for real? I was just joking,” her eyes widened, “ _ohmygodmarinettejaggedstonelikesyourwork-_ ”

She didn't mind Alya’s lack of coherence either.

* * *

_“You- you lost Tikki?!”_

Marinette let out a nervous chuckle, moving her phone up to her other ear, “In my defense, Chloé stole her- so, technically, she isn’t lost. I just… uh… need to catch up to her, yeah…”

Alya snorted from the other end of the line, _“You sure sound confident.”_

“I-I’m just nervous! It’s not everyday I lose my sick kwami to Chloé Bourgeois, okay?”

_“Tikki’s also sick? Can kwami even die? How can magical, jewelry haunting gods even get sick?”_

“I don’t know, Alya! It’s terrible! Not to mention that Chloé probably has me blacklisted from the hotel or something.”

_“Yeah, that would be Chlo_ _é’s style all right.”_

“You’re not really reassuring me here, Alya!”

_“I’m not Tikki, you know. And besides, you don’t need reassurance, you just need to go faster- so hurry up! Do you need any help? I would totally break into the Bourgeois Hotel for you.”_

Marinette stumbled over her own feet at the words, a blush starting to warm her face, “Ah, no, I think one’s enough. I just wanted to call you just in case. I don’t want you to worry if there’s an akuma attack and I’m not there immediately.”

_“You didn’t really stop the ‘not worrying’ part.”_ Alya groused, and Marinette giggled.

“Don’t though. Tikki’ll be fine, I swear. I mean, she’s just sick and all alone, in the hands of Chloé Bourgeois…” She trailed off, before her voice started to rise, anxiety only growing and growing. “Oh my god! Tikki’s sick and stuck with Chloé Bourgeois! This is absolutely terrible! Why was I even chosen for this again- I’m absolutely terrible!”

_“Jeez, girl, calm down a bit. You’ll be fine, I swear. I mean, it’s not the first time you’ve been in the hotel before, at least you know the layout. And besides, Tikki actually is a god, so she’s probably just a bit powerless of something.”_

“Maybe- maybe. But, really, Alya… who loses a god?”

_“You, apparently.”_

Marinette just groaned, bringing her free hand up to her face, “Whatever, I’ll be fine. I just arrived at the hotel, so wish me luck.”

_“Usually, I would say you wouldn’t need it, because you’re like the embodiment of luck, but I think that this time you totally need some more. So, good luck, Marinette! And make sure you find Tikki soon, you saw how upset Rose was, right?”_

Just another thing to worry about, “Yeah, I tried to stop Chloé, but I _failed_. Sorry…”

_“Don’t worry about it, it’s literally unavoidable for akumas to not happen. Besides, I need something to use for my blog.”_

“Sometimes I get worried how much you look forward to akumas.”

Alya just chuckled, before-

_Beeeep._

Yup, that was the end of the call. Marinette sighed, looking up at the looming hotel building, guard stationed right at the entrance, Tikki right inside. At least problem solving was basically her hobby.

“So, how am I going to do this?”

* * *

“Uh, that was a dragon, right? You fought Jagged Stone and a dragon?” Marinette could see how Alya’s body quivered with bottled up excitement, probably feeling bad that she was excited over an akumazation.

She shuddered, thinking of the battle, “Yeah. It was.” But, really, dragons weren’t the weirdest things to find in Paris- not anymore, at least, “Did you get any footage of it?”

“ _Duh_.”

* * *

Marinette was surprised when she got a call from Alya in the morning, when she was just stepping out the door- once again very late. “Uh, hey Alya. What’s up?”

_“I’m your best friend, right? You’re not, like, hiding a secret one somewhere that also knows you’re Ladybug, right?”_ Was the first thing she heard. There wasn’t even a ‘hello’. Jeez…

She finished stepping out the door, starting to walk towards the school as she talked, “Umm, no? I mean, there’s Chat Noir, but that’s kind of a different relationship than what I have with you and he obviously doesn’t know my secret identity, so-”

_“I’ll just deal with this then- take your time to go to school. Okayloveyouthanksbye!”_

“Wait, Alya! What’s going on?”

_Beeeep._

Marinette gave her phone a worried look, before looking down into her purse, hoping that maybe Tikki would have some semblance of what was going on.

“That was odd.” Tikki noted, large eyes blinking innocently.

So, she didn’t.

“Yeah, it really was…”

Ignoring what Alya told her to do, Marinette walked to school just a little faster than normal.

\--_--_--_--

Marinette didn’t exactly know what she would see when she walked into the classroom, but let it be said that she wasn’t expecting for a crying girl to elbow past her as soon as she neared the classroom’s door. She didn’t recognize the girl, either from the class or from around the school. The girl choked on a sob, barely sparing Marinette a watery glance, before running down the hall.

Marinette peeked inside the classroom, “Uh… is she okay?”

All her classmates (except for chloé, who was in her chair, filing her nails as she pretended to be uninterested) were gathered near the front of the classroom, looking as shocked as Marinette felt. Alya stepped forward before anyone else did, arms cross and lips pouted. She seemed oddly upset.

“She’s fine.”

“That sounds like a lie.”

Everyone but her flinched.

Nino shook his head, “Dude, too soon.”

“Huh?”

Before anyone could properly respond to her confusion, Alya walked up to her, grabbed Marinette’s hand, and promptly dragged her down the hallway, yelling, “Tell Mlle. Bustier that we’ll be in class soon!”

Really, Marinette better have been getting a proper explanation for everything- her brain felt like it was about to explode.

As soon as they stopped, rounding some corner of the empty halls- the bell having ringed only minutes before- Marinette asked, “What in the world is going on? Seriously.”

And so, Alya told her a story of the new girl and her lies, righteous fury in her eyes.

  
  


There was, unsurprisingly, an akuma only ten minutes later.

\--_--_--_--

After school, Marinette still couldn’t help but talk about the ‘Lila Rossi Incident’ with Alya as they walked on the Paris streets. Again. Really, it may have become a bit of a lecture.

“Really, I’m honored that you stuck up for me. It’s nice. But, um, I don’t know. Calling her out in front of everyone and making her cry? I think you may have gone a bit too far, Alya. Especially considering how strong her akuma was…”

Her friend snorted, one hand flying out flippantly. “Well, yeah! Sure, maybe I was just a little bit harsher than I should’ve been, but she was still lying- about so many people, about you! She…” Alya clenched her fist, fingers curling. A little angry, a little spiteful, very frustrated. “she claimed to be your best friend and then called you incompetant…”

Marinette couldn’t stop a blush from blooming across her cheeks, and she smiled just a bit, “I appreciate it, Alya. I, uh, I appreciate _you_. I’m lucky to have such a great friend. So, sorry if I scolded you too much, but I am responsible for this kind of thing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulders, pulling her in tightly, “superhero duty. I get it.”

“Thanks.”

“And, I’m lucky to have you too, girl. God, imagine if we hadn’t met or something- that’s such a weird world to imagine…”

Marinette giggled lightly, “It totally is- it probably would’ve been a pretty lonely world though.”

“You’re amazing. Like, absolutely insane, Marinette. I don’t know how you became such an awesome person and I don’t know how I even got you to become my friend.”

Once again, a blush rose up Marinette’s neck, “I think I should be saying that to you, honestly. My life’s really bright now, a little sturdier, I’m only a good person because you’re even better.”

“Then let’s keep going.”

“Yeah,” Marinette replied, letting Alya drag her along the street to some kind of cafe, “let’s.”

They were both grinning from ear to ear.

(yeah, definitely best friends for life)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://snapplesnapsnake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
